


Szczęściarz

by Pirania



Series: Miłość [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka obserwacji Watsona o Holmesie podczas "Sześciu popiersi Napoleona". Kontynuacja uniwersum "Interludiów...". Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęściarz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59127) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Szczęściarz  
> Tytuł oryginału: The Lucky One  
> Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Verbena  
> Ten tekst jest kontynuacją uniwersum rozpoczętego w „Czterech molowych interludiach na solowe skrzypce”.

Zajęło mi to lata, ale chyba nareszcie zrozumiałem.  
W zachowaniu mego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa, zawsze następowała zmiana, jeśli przebywał w obecności naszego wspólnego przyjaciela, Lestrade'a ze Scotland Yardu. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie jej uchwycić, gdyż zmiana ta jest subtelna i wieloznaczna, ale tego wieczora, kiedy siedzieliśmy wygodnie rozparci przed kominkiem na Baker Street, nareszcie udało mi się odkryć, co to takiego. Zmiana dotyczy dwóch kwestii: po pierwsze, w pobliżu Lestrade'a mój przyjaciel intensywnieje, jakby nieświadomie grał samego siebie, a nie po prostu istniał, jak wtedy, gdy jesteśmy tylko we dwóch. Kiedy we trzech rozmawiamy na temat pogody i doniesień prasowych, jego ręce są odrobinę bardziej ruchliwe, jego złośliwy ton odrobinę bardziej sarkastyczny, dedukcje bardziej pospieszne, a śmiech dłuższy. Moim zdaniem nie chodzi o to, że Sherlock Holmes nie lubi Inspektora – wręcz przeciwnie, lubi go ogromnie, i w związku z tym w jego obecności zachowuje się jak aktor w głównej roli. Po drugie, obserwuje, jak ich obserwuję. Uwielbiam słuchać mych dwóch przyjaciół, szczególnie gdy sobie dogryzają, dyskutują o dowodach w śledztwie, albo po prostu śmieją się z wad wspólnych znajomych... i mogę z dużą dozą pewności założyć, że Holmes o tym wie. Jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka Holmesa, jestem równie łatwy do odszyfrowania, jak stronica w tym pamiętniku.  
Kiedy Lestrade zamilkł tego wieczora, popalając cygaro, mój przyjaciel zmierzył go niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. Inspektor podrapał się w wąską skroń, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od mówienia. Wyglądał jak personifikacja ignorowanej potrzeby. Podkręcał ciekawość Holmesa z równą łatwością, jakby nakręcał własny zegarek. Lestrade ma ciemnobrązowe, starannie zaczesane w tył włosy i smukłą twarz o szerokim, uczciwym czole i wąskich ustach. Jest niski i szczupły. Ustępuje w gibkości i wytworności Holmesowi, ale jego ciało całe jest ofiarą złożoną cichej powściągliwości i brakowi czasu, by zjeść suty posiłek. Jego ciemne oczy są błyszczące i nieustępliwe, i może brakuje mu wyobraźni, ale jest za to niezastąpiony, gdy wstępuje się do królestwa praktyczności. Kiedy się uśmiecha, można zupełnie zapomnieć, że jest dość prostym człowiekiem.  
\- Zajmuje się pan obecnie czymś wartym uwagi? - spytał mój przyjaciel, nie mogąc dłużej znieść niepewności, i skierował na inspektora ostre spojrzenie.  
Usta Lestrade'a drgnęły z zadowoleniem.  
\- Och, nie, pani Holmes... niczym szczególnym.  
\- A więc proszę mi o tym opowiedzieć.  
Lestrade roześmiał się, a ja roześmiałem się wraz z nim. Kiedy Holmes mnie usłyszał, jego srebrzyste oczy skierowały się w moją stronę, a potem znów leniwie odwróciły. Mój przyjaciel lubi doprowadzać Lestrade'a do śmiechu – Inspektor jest tak prostolinijny, że Holmes nigdy nie musi się zastanawiać, czy jego radość jest udawana, czy też nie. Ale kiedy rozbawia w obecności Inspektora mnie, triumf jest nieskończenie większy. Ostatecznie – kocha mnie.  
\- Ależ to taka absurdalna sprawa, nie chcę panu zawracać nią głowy.  
Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Zachowanie Lestrade'a nie wynikało z nieśmiałości, o nie. To była celowa kokieteria. Lestrade wiedział, że stanowi dla mojego przyjaciela źródło najbardziej pamiętnych spraw. Wiedział też, że sprawy znaczą dla Holmesa tyle co światło, powietrze lub woda. A więc przeciągał tę chwilę, jak mógł – na swój skromny, prosty sposób cenił dramatyczność równie mocno, jak mój świetlisty geniusz – wszywając nici w nasz prywatny gobelin. Mocna, godna zaufania brązowa nić, wszyta idealnie równo.  
\- Moim zdaniem – powiedział, a jego wymowne usta zdradziły, że czego by nam nie przyniósł dzisiejszego wieczora, był to zaiste przemyślany wybór – to bardziej pole doktora Watsona niż nasze.  
\- Choroba? - zapytałem ospale.  
Kiedy przebywamy we trzech, rzadko znajduję się w centrum zainteresowania. Być może dlatego, że odbiorcą większości spektakli Lestrade'a jest mój przyjaciel, a większości spektakli Sherlocka Holmesa – ja sam. Więc kiedy to ja się odzywam w naszym trio, jest to interludium, odejście od głównego motywu, aby dominujący duet po powrocie nadal cieszył się większym zainteresowaniem. Holmes jest wirtuozem, Lestrade – programem, a ja widownią. Po moim jednym słowie zachowałem więc ciszę.  
\- Z drugiej strony, kiedy ktoś dopuszcza się włamania, by zniszczyć cudze podobizny... To wyjmuje sprawę z rąk lekarzowi i oddaje ją policjantowi.  
\- Włamanie! - wykrzyknął mój przyjaciel, prostując się na krześle. - O wiele bardziej interesujące. Dalej, chcemy usłyszeć szczegóły.  
Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo uwielbiam ten wyraz jego twarzy. Bo on już nie grał – przypadkowo stał się Sherlockiem Holmesem-człowiekiem, zamiast Sherlockiem Holmesem granym przez Sherlocka Holmesa. Kiedy wie, że zaraz usłyszy od Lestrade'a coś wyjątkowego i zdumiewającego, jego twarz pełna jest czystej radości. Mój kochanek ma wysokie, wypukłe czoło okryte piękną falą czarnych włosów, nos o iście arystokratycznym zakrzywieniu, które pasowałoby do rzymskiego patrycjusza i oczy, które migoczą jak lodowe sople, kiedy ktoś ma mu złożyć śledztwo u stóp. Dlatego Lestrade nigdy się nie spieszy – właśnie z powodu tego bezcennego wyrazu twarzy, który przywodzi na myśl radość uczniaka ukrytego w ciele najelegantszego mężczyzny w Londynie. Kiedy Inspektor odnosi sukces, ta mina wynagradza mu dodatkowy wysiłek, a ja ubóstwiam go za dodatkowo włożoną pracę.  
Lestrade zasłużył na tę wspaniałą reakcję i wiedział o tym. Wyprostował się więc z ważną miną i z namaszczeniem zajrzał do notatek, chociaż nigdy nie potrzebuje notatek. Cała przestrzeń w jego lewej półkuli myślowej, wolna od wyobraźni, pełna jest prostych faktów.  
\- ...popiersie zostało wyniesione i roztrzaskane o mur w ogrodzie. Na ziemi znaleziono odłamki – powiedział na koniec, a ja, sądząc po jego rzeczowym tonie, mogłem się domyślić, jak bardzo cieszy go dziwna sprawa zniszczonych rzeźb.  
Holmes potarł o siebie dłonie.  
\- To zaiste coś nowego – powiedział. Powrócił do odgrywania samego siebie przez wzgląd na Lestrade'a, złożył swoje długie palce i obserwował, jak na nich patrzę. Kiedyś zachowywali się wobec siebie inaczej – w młodości rozgrywały się między nimi bezsensowne pojedynki, zaaranżowane po części dla mnie, a po części dlatego, że naprawdę irytowali siebie nawzajem. A potem nagle pewnego popołudnia doszli chyba do wniosku, że konflikt sprawił, iż są dla siebie tym cenniejsi. Cnotą charakteryzującą Lestrade'a jest szczerość, a chociaż mojego przyjaciela rzeczywiście łatwo można podejść pochlebstwem, on doskonale wie, kiedy podziw jest szczery, a kiedy nie.  
\- Tak sądziłem, że to pana uszczęśliwi. - Lestrade uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Obecnie Lestrade robi tak wiele, by uszczęśliwić mego przyjaciela, że czasem zastanawiam się, czy wyżej ceni holmesowe rozwiązania, czy jego radość. A potem przypominam sobie wyraz twarzy Lestrade'a, gdy wspólnie zaaresztowaliśmy pułkownika Morana, zmarszczkę gniewu, która pojawiła się na jego płaskim, gładkim czole... i już znam odpowiedź. Inspektor, ze swoimi ubraniami jak spod igły, na pierwszy rzut oka nudny jak polna mysz, kocha swoją pracę równie obsesyjnie jak Sherlock Holmes. Sądzę, że to dlatego nigdy się nie ożenił. Na doroczny bożonarodzeniowy bal organizowany przez policję zawsze zaprasza czarujące, prostolinijne młode damy, ale żadna z nich nie pojawia się kolejnego roku. Wiem więc, dlaczego oferuje memu przyjacielowi zagadki na podobieństwo kota, który przynosi właścicielowi martwe ptaki – chce zobaczyć je rozwiązane. Ale głęboko w sercu wierzę, że częściowo chodzi też o zaoferowanie Sherlockowi Holmesowi odrobiny radości.  
Przez wiele lat kochania Holmesa odkryłem, że nie jest on człowiekiem szczęśliwym z natury. Dla niego szczęście wymaga wiele pracy. Gdyby nie poruszała go tak ciężka dola nieznajomych, gdyby był mniej pewien, że sprawiedliwość jest jego wyłączną odpowiedzialnością, gdyby miał mniej niezrównoważoną duszę, gdyby był mniej inteligentny, mniej skłonny, by dotąd myśleć o śmierci i cierpieniu, aż jedynym rozwiązaniem staje się siedem procent kokainy... byłoby inaczej. Łatwiej. Lestrade oferuje mu sprawy, a ja oddaję mu całe swoje istnienie, niczym ofiarę z ludzi. Dam mu wszystko, czego potrzebuje i kiedy potrzebuje, gdyż należę do niego. Wezmę go w ramiona, położę przed nim najnowszą gazetę, poproszę, by zagrał na skrzypcach najsmutniejszy z utworów, obnażę się przed nim, wezmę wszystko, co mi da, niezależnie od bólu, a potem poproszę o więcej. Ale nie jestem jedynym człowiekiem, który nienawidzi patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Lestrade jest tego żywym przykładem. W melancholii Sherlocka Holmesa jest coś dostojnego, wyrafinowanego i ci nieliczni, których dopuszcza do swego prywatnego kręgu, chcą go tylko obdarowywać bez końca.  
Szczerze mówiąc, z tego powodu czasem obaj cierpimy. Potyczki Holmesa i Lestrade'a stanowią teraz dla nich jedynie przyjemne źródło rozrywki pozwalające zabić czas, ale Inspektor zna mojego przyjaciela na tyle, że wie, kiedy ten naprawdę cierpi, a jego niechęć do oglądania tego cierpienia jest niczym echo mojego własnego bólu. Kiedy Holmes rozwiązuje mroczną zagadkę nawet nie wstając ze swego fotela, a potem przybiera bolesną, kwaśną minę, Lestrade'owi robi się przykro. Jego usta zaciskają się w cienką kreskę i żegna się ze mną, trzymając swój starannie wyszczotkowany kapelusz w obu dłoniach, a następnie zmierza się do Yardu, niezależnie od tego, ile godzin już przepracował tego dnia. Kieruje nim pragnienie, by znaleźć jakąś pożywkę dla mózgu Sherlocka Holmesa, gdyż boi się, że pewnego dnia ten odejdzie na zawsze. Boli go to w sposób, którego kiedyś nie uznałbym za możliwy. I boli też mnie, przenika mnie bólem na wskroś, kiedy przyciskam czarną głową mego przyjaciela do swojego ramienia, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że mnie kocha, a jednak i tak wyczuwam smutek, któremu nie zawsze umiem zapobiec, a którego boję się do szaleństwa.  
Ale to wszystko jest mi wynagrodzone, kiedy widzę go szczerze szczęśliwego.  
\- A zatem miejscowy fanatyk musiałby zacząć od nich – podsumowuje Lestrade. - Co pan o tym sądzi, doktorze Watson?  
Można by się spodziewać, że po latach znajomości Lestrade przestanie używać grzecznościowych tytułów, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Lubi je wypowiadać. Ceni drobiazgowość i grzeczny profesjonalizm, które łączą się z tytułami, podoba mu się, jak brzmią wypowiedziane jego głosem. Skoro raz zaczął nazywać mego przyjaciela panem Holmesem, nigdy już tego nie zmieni. Częściowo dlatego, że to sprawia, iż czuje się jak Inspektor – człowiek o własnym tytule – a częściowo dlatego, że Lestrade wie.  
O tak, Lestrade wie. Jestem pewien, że wie. Odwraca wzrok dokładnie w tych momentach, w których wydaje się, że Holmes zaraz uśmiechnie się do mnie z mimowolną czułością i mnie również niewątpliwie traktuje z taką samą kurtuazją. Poza tym zjedliśmy razem zdecydowanie zbyt wiele beczek soli, by utrzymać to w sekrecie. Pamiętam przeklętą sprawę w dokach, kiedy Holmes przez kilka minut myślał, że stracił mnie na rzecz Tamizy. Okropna żałoba na jego twarzy mogła być gorsza od tej po dziecku, a co dopiero po przyjacielu. Lestrade wie, i to jest drugi powód, dla którego nazywa mnie „Doktorem”, a Holmesa „Panem”. W jego uroczo prostolinijnym rozumieniu nikt nie powinien mówić: „Mój drogi Watsonie” i „Mój drogi Holmesie” poza Holmesem i Watsonem.  
\- To nie wystarczy, mój drogi Watsonie – powiedział Holmes, potrząsając głową po mojej idiotycznej krótkiej przemowie dotyczącej monomanii. Nie mówi rzadziej: „Mój drogi Watsonie” w obecności Lestrade'a – wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem niczym piękny zegarek albo zgrabny nowy powóz – cudowna własność, którą należy spokojnie prezentować gościom przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jestem niezwykle cenną ozdobą, którą należy wyciągać i pokazywać wszem i wobec. Zawsze: „mój Watsonie, mój chłopcze, mój przyjacielu, mój dobry Doktorze”. Nie mam pewności, czy Sherlock Holmes zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale w obecności inspektora Geoffrey'a Lestrade'a zachowuje się w sposób tak oczywisty, że równie dobrze moglibyśmy nosić obrączki ślubne z grawerunkiem. Już dawno poważnie bym z nim o tym porozmawiał, ale dzięki temu moje serce wypełnia się ciepłem w sposób dość absurdalny.  
Lestrade opuścił nas tego wieczoru z zadowoloną miną ciężko pracującego człowieka, który ma za sobą dobry dzień pracy. Następnego ranka stałem w mojej sypialni, nagi od pasa w górę, i ubierałem się, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wszedł Holmes z telegramem w dłoni. Jego kruczoczarne włosy opadały na jedno szare oko, a rozsunięte poły szlafroka odsłaniały czystą, białą koszulę. Podszedł i stanął za mną, kiedy stałem przed lustrem. Otoczył rękami moje nagie ramiona z notatką w dłoni i ustami na mojej skórze. Uniósł telegram do moich oczu.  
\- „Proszę przybyć natychmiast” - odczytał. - „ Pitt Street 131, Kensington. Lestrade”.  
\- Dzień dobry. Co się stało? - zapytałem i skłoniłem głowę, by pocałować jego rękaw na moim ramieniu.  
\- Nie wiem – wymamrotał sennie w mój kark. - Może chodzić o cokolwiek. Jednak przypuszczam, że to powrót pamiętnych popiersi. - Wczesnymi rankami jego głos przypomina absurdalny trel i często korzysta z aliteracji. Kiedy się rozbudza i jeszcze niezupełnie nad sobą panuje, tworzy też głupiutkie rymy albo wiersze białe. To był akurat jeden z jego lepszych pomysłów, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niego w lustrze. W odpowiedzi wtulił się znów w mój kark, jak wielki czarno-biały kot. - Na stole jest kawa, kochanie, a taksówka czeka przed domem.  
Okazało się, że wezwano nas do morderstwa. Powinniśmy byli tego oczekiwać, gdyż wiadomości Lestrade'a rzadko brzmią tak niecierpliwie. Inspektor stał w salonie z bardzo ponurą miną, a jego błyszczące brązowe oczy były zaniepokojone. To jeden z najważniejszych powodów, dla których mój przyjaciel darzy go tak dużą sympatią. Holmes boleśnie odczuwa tragedie i chociaż nic nie mówi, wiem, że dotykają go niemal jakby sam był ofiarą morderstwa. Kiedy Lestrade pozwala mu wyczuć, że i jego boli ta sytuacja, Holmes nabiera sił. Nic nie rani Sherlocka Holmesa bardziej niż przemoc i niesprawiedliwa strata, a mój kochanek – chociaż dla świata idealnie stoicki – nie posiada żadnego filtru, który chroniłby jego duszę przed takimi postępkami. Dlatego tak bardzo się o niego martwimy. Ale o wiele wyraźniejszy ból Lestrade'a pozwala mu wznieść się ponad to wszystko i nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Ich sojusz w sprawianiu, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, wydaje się czasem więzią nie do zerwania, podobną tej, która powstaje gdy Holmes i jego brat myślą w jednym pokoju lub gdy Holmes słucha grającego na skrzypcach Saraste'a.  
Kiedy już przesłuchaliśmy pana Horace'a Harkera, dziennikarza, i obejrzeliśmy fotografie znalezione w kieszeni nieboszczyka, wszyscy trzej wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Byliśmy przybici – jak to bywa przy śledztwach w sprawie morderstwa – ale w naszych żyłach pulsowała ta sama energia. Znaliśmy swoje role, wiedzieliśmy, jak je rozegrać, i było to tak ekscytujące jak ten moment, w którym aktor stawia stopę na scenie po wyuczeniu się każdej linijki roli i każdego ruchu.  
Popiersie wielkiego cesarza leżało strzaskane na trawie. Holmes podniósł kilka odłamków i przyjrzał się im uważnie. Tylko Lestrade i ja mogliśmy dostrzec, że coś w jego eleganckiej posturze uległo zmianie. Zniknęła odrobina ospałości, a cała osobista gracja została włożona w uważną obserwację. To przypominało patrzenie jak idealnie skoncentrowany linoskoczek naraz tanecznym ruchem wbiega na linę zawieszoną wysoko nad ziemią. Lestrade i ja widzieliśmy to wiele razy wcześniej. Miałem pewność, że mój przyjaciel wreszcie trafił na ślad. Pewien był też Lestrade.  
\- No i? - zapytał Lestrade. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej.  
Holmes wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przed nami jeszcze długa droga. A jednak... A jednak... no cóż, zebraliśmy kilka faktów, na których możemy się oprzeć. O ile zniszczenie popiersia było jego jedynym celem, dlaczego nie zrobił tego w domu albo zaraz po wyjściu z niego?  
\- Popędzał go towarzysz – powiedział rozsądnie Lestrade. - Nie wiedział, co robi.  
\- Tak, to prawdopodobne. Chciałbym jednak zwrócić pańską uwagę na położenie tego domu.  
Lestrade rozejrzał się dookoła. Czasem kiedy Holmes wskazuje mu poszlaki, jest w stanie je odkryć samodzielnie. Czasem mu się nie udaje. Z tego powodu mój przyjaciel wbija w tego niskiego jegomościa uważny wzrok, chcąc się przekonać, czy jego praca wyda plony. I ja patrzę, zawsze patrzę, a Holmes patrzy, jak na nich patrzę.  
\- Dom był pusty – zdecydował Lestrade – więc wiedział, że w ogrodzie nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.  
Mój przyjaciel zacisnął usta w wyrazie, który jest zarezerwowany tylko i wyłącznie dla inspektora Lestrade'a. Oznacza on, że Lestrade jednocześnie ma rację i się myli, a Holmes błaga go, by się bardziej wysilił. Przez to ułożenie ust Lestrade wysila się bardziej, ale kiedy Lestrade wysila się najbardziej, zazwyczaj odnosi porażkę.  
\- Poddaję się – powiedział w końcu, jakby Holmes zadał mu przy obiedzie niemożliwą do rozwiązania zagadkę.  
Holmes wskazał palcem na lampę ponad naszymi głowami.  
Lestrade zaczął się śmiać z podziwem.  
\- Tutaj widział, co robi, a tam nie. Kiedy teraz o tym pomyślę, popiersie będące własnością doktora Barnicota zostało rozbite w pobliżu jego czerwonej lampy. Panie Holmes, cóż więc zrobimy z tym faktem?  
Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Zapamiętamy... wpiszemy do rejestru.  
Dalej omawiali najlepsze podejście do rozwiązania sprawy, a ja słuchałem. Pracowali razem od tak dawna, że planowanie nie stanowiło dla nich żadnego wysiłku, bo doskonale wiedzieli, że i tak nie zawiedzie ich tam, gdzie udają, że zawiedzie. Lestrade wiedział, że tak naprawdę mówi Holmesowi, jakie ma plany tylko po to, by Holmes mógł go ostrzec, jeśli podejście okaże się szkodliwe dla śledztwa. A Holmes wiedział, że dzieli się z Lestrade'em tylko ułamkiem tego, co wydedukował, bo Holmes jest nie tylko detektywem, ale i magikiem. Ale Lestrade wie, że jest dobrym policjantem, nawet jeśli na końcu może poczuć się zaskoczony. Wie o tym też mój przyjaciel. To partnerstwo oparte na sprawiedliwej wymianie – Sherlock Holmes dostaje genialną niespodziankę, a Geoffrey Lestrade – oficjalne uznanie. Ja zaś mam satysfakcję, że widzę szczęście człowieka, którego kocham najbardziej na świecie. Nawet jeśli tylko przez jeden dzień.  
Tego popołudnia kontynuowaliśmy z moim przyjacielem śledztwo, gdyż Holmes wydawał się zdecydowany, by odkryć, skąd pochodzą popiersia. Nasze wysiłki szybko się opłaciły: pan Morse Hudson podzielił się z nami imieniem Beppo, a Holmes, niestrudzony jak zawsze, zabrał nas na objazd różnych części Londynu: modowej, teatralnej, literackiej i marynarskiej, by w końcu pojechać do firmy Gelder & Co. w Stepney, miasteczku, w którym domy czynszowe wypełniał odór wyrzutków z całej Europy. Tam dowiedzieliśmy się, że Beppo zabił na ulicy nożem innego Włocha i dwudziestego maja został skazany na rok więzienia.  
Późnym popołudniem, kiedy zacząłem omdlewać z głodu, mój przyjaciel wziął mnie za ramię i bez słowa poprowadził do restauracji na pospieszny posiłek. Kończyłem curry, podczas gdy Holmes długimi palcami rozrywał chleb na strzępy i czytał artykuł o morderstwie, opublikowany przez pana Horace'a Harkera w nowo wydrukowanej gazecie opartej o buteleczkę z oliwą.  
\- Jedz – powiedziałem, popychając talerz z pieczoną rybą w jego stronę i jednocześnie kopnąłem go pod stołem.  
Zaśmiał się, ale nie przestał czytać.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Watsonie. Posłuchaj tego: „Publika będzie zadowolona, wiedząc, że nie ma co do tej sprawy różnicy zdań, gdyż pan Lestrade, jeden z najbardziej doświadczonych policjantów w naszych siłach, oraz pan Sherlock Holmes, szeroko znany ekspert wezwany na konsultacje, doszli do wniosku, że groteskowa i tragicznie zakończona seria incydentów jest efektem szaleństwa, a nie celowo popełnionego przestępstwa”.  
\- Zazwyczaj wygląda to tak: chwytasz widelec, o, w taki sposób – wyjaśniłem uprzejmie – i nabierasz na niego niewielką ilość jedzenia. Potem nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak tylko podnieść go do ust.  
\- Prasa, Watsonie, to bardzo pożyteczna instytucja, jeśli potrafi się ją właściwie wykorzystać.  
\- Niektórzy posuwają się nawet do twierdzenia – kontynuowałem – że trzykrotne jedzenie w ciągu dnia wywiera zbawienny wpływ na zdrowie. Ale ja jestem dyplomowanym lekarzem, więc nie mogę dać wiary takim bezmyślnym, niepopartym niczym pogłoskom.  
\- A teraz, jeśli już skończyłeś, mój drogi, pospieszmy z powrotem do Kensington i zobaczmy, co też zarządca braci Harding ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – powiedział wesoło i wstał.  
\- Jeśli przewrócisz się pośrodku ulicy, zostawię cię tam i będę patrzył, jak dorożki jeżdżą po tobie w te i z powrotem – wymamrotałem ponuro. - Po tobie i po twoim mózgu. Robi się zbyt ciężki, by go dłużej nosić.  
\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – szepnął mi do ucha, wypychając mnie przez drzwi i muskając palcami moje ramię. - Zaciągnąłbyś mnie do domu przez błoto i wymyślił wyśmienite kary za zbrodnię zupełnego umysłowego zakotwiczenia pomieszanego z rygorystyczną etyką pracy.  
\- Już wymyślam kary – westchnąłem.  
\- I z przyjemnością je wycierpię. Kiedy rozwiążemy kwestię popiersi.  
Kiedy dokładnie wywiedzieliśmy się o lokalizację wszystkich rzeźb, wróciliśmy na Baker Street i zastaliśmy inspektora Lestrade'a niezmiernie podekscytowanym. Krążył dookoła szybkimi, drobnymi kroczkami, a jego twarz zdobił ten sam płomień triumfu, który pojawia się na obliczu mego przyjaciela, kiedy dozna oświecenia. Okazało się, że zidentyfikował nieboszczyka jako Peitra Venucci'ego, groźnego bandytę mającego powiązania z mafią. Lestrade'owi aż kręciło się z głowie od sukcesu.  
\- Lestrade, jeśli jeszcze dzisiaj pojedzie pan ze mną do Chiswick, obiecuję, że jutro pójdę z panem do dzielnicy włoskiej – zaproponował mój przyjaciel, jak zwykle roztaczając wokół siebie atmosferę wytworności. - Zje pan z nami, a potem może pan skorzystać z kanapy aż nadejdzie czas odpowiedni na początek pracy.  
Ten wieczór jest powodem, dla którego to wszystko zapisuję. Aby uniknąć zapomnienia o tym, jak absolutnie idealnie było. To, co wydarzyło się kolejnego dnia, było piękne na swój własny sposób, ale wciąż wierzę, że to ten wieczór, spędzony przez nas trzech wspólnie, będę sobie przypominał, kiedy znów zobaczę mego przyjaciela w agonii, wbijającego wzrok w ruch uliczny pod nami, z nowo powstałą dziurą w żylastym ramieniu, a ja nie będę mógł zrobić niczego poza pogrążeniem się w rozpaczy i poczekaniem, aż mnie zapragnie. Najpierw Holmes poszedł do rupieciarni, by przejrzeć stare gazety, a Lestrade i ja, zostawieni samym sobie, rozegraliśmy kilka partii kart. Ale potem Holmes wrócił, podano obiad, a on mówił. Mówił o wszystkim i niczym, o średniowiecznych metodach malarskich, o chińskiej syntaktyce i o broni, którą posługują się Aborygeni, i rozlewał wino, i rozdawał cygara, i wyciągnął sherry, i, podsumowując, dał najprzedniejszy występ Sherlocka Holmesa w roli Sherlocka Holmesa, jaki zdarzyło mi się widzieć.  
Lestrade zajął kanapę. Biedak, często wstaje o piątej, więc po naszej kolacji był już bardzo zmęczony. Pozostawał jednakże przytomny i rozmawiał z nami, chociaż od czasu do czasu ziewał. Holmes skulił się w swoim fotelu z fajką z drzewa wiśniowego. Ja także usiadłem tam, gdzie zwykle, ze szklanką brandy w dłoni.  
\- I to prawdziwy cud, że się zgodziła – dokończył dobitnie Lestrade, mówiąc o niedawnych zaręczynach młodego Stanley'a Hopkinsa. - Powiem panom, co stanowiło podstawę uwodzenia jej. Szło to mniej więcej tak: „Pan Holmes, najdroższa, chyba coś we mnie dostrzegł. Moja kochana, zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek wspominałem ci, że pan Holmes uważa, iż błyskawicznie awansuję w strukturach Yardu. Pan Holmes, mój skarbie, powiedziałby ci, że jestem bardzo obiecującym kawalerem. Gdyby tylko pan Holmes tu był, panno Patterson, z pewnością poparłby pomysł, że powinna pani oddać mi swoją rękę. Bardzo łatwo możemy to sprawdzić, zaraz wyślę do niego telegram”.  
Wtedy śmiałem się już tak mocno, że po policzkach pociekły mi łzy. Holmes też się uśmiechnął, ale uśmiech ten stał się szerszy, kiedy na mnie spojrzał, a potem skierował swoje szare oczy na Inspektora z łagodnym wyrazem czystej wdzięczności. Najwyraźniej nie ja jeden bywałem wdzięczny Inspektorowi za rozbawienie mego partnera.  
\- Przekonał ją wreszcie, mówiąc: „Jeśli to ułatwi ci podjęcie decyzji, moje najdroższe kociątko, wezwę pana Holmesa, by przybył tu osobiście i wtedy nie tylko dostąpisz niezrównanego zaszczytu poznania go – może nawet porozmawiania z nim przy herbacie i ciastkach na temat brutalnych zbrodni – ale on zapewni cię, że poślubienie mnie jest twoim jedynym logicznym wyborem”.  
Rozpaczliwie usiłowałem złapać powietrze, ale kątem oka i tak dostrzegłem, że Holmes zaczął się śmiać wraz z nami na swój dziwny, bezdźwięczny sposób.  
\- Będziemy musieli być bardzo dzielni na ślubie – mówił dalej Lestrade ponuro. - To będzie rozpaczliwie bolesne, tego akurat jestem pewien. Hopkins niewątpliwie zatrudni zabójcę, aby po złożeniu przysięgi mieć przywilej publicznego osłonięcia pana Holmesa własnym ciałem przed kulą, a potem skonania w jego ramionach.  
Holmes prychnął.  
\- Lestrade, to najniecniejsza wizja, jaką mógł pan dla mnie wymyślić. Proszę się opanować.  
\- Będziesz oczywiście drużbą, drogi przyjacielu. - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Będziesz musiał znaleźć mu coś pożyczonego i coś niebieskiego.  
\- Nie bądź obrzydliwy, mój chłopcze – poradził mi.  
\- A pan, Lestrade? - zapytałem, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Co słychać u uroczej panny Prince?  
\- W gruncie rzeczy nie wiem, Doktorze – odparł spokojnie. Ziewnął i zamknął oczy. - Śliczna dziewczyna, ale nie odpowiadało jej, że sprawy w Yardzie wciąż i wciąż zaprzątały mi głowę. A nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, żebym mógł z nich zrezygnować. Kilka dni temu Gregson wspominał, że za kilka lat, na przełomie wieków, zamierza przejść na emeryturę. Przysięgam, od samej myśli przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz.  
\- A zatem jest pan nieodwołalnie poślubiony swej pracy? - stwierdził elokwentnie Holmes.  
\- To nie moja wina, panie Holmes. Przypuszczam, że gdybym spotkał właściwą osobę, wszystko w mgnieniu oka uległoby zmianie i wziąłbym ślub. Ale nie spotkałem takiej osoby. Moim zdaniem nie każdemu jest to dane. Pan ma ogromne szczęście.  
Jasne oczy inspektora Lestrade'a pozostawały zamknięte, a jego prostolinijna, uczciwa, wąska twarz – obojętna, jeśli pominąć wyraz twarzy człowieka najedzonego, zadowolonego i zmęczonego. To powinna być przeraźliwa katastrofa, chwila, której boimy się całe nasze życie... właśnie powiedziano na głos, że ze wszystkich ludzi akurat inspektor policji jest świadom, iż każdego dnia dopuszczasz się plugawego i karalnego przestępstwa. Przyznaję, że przeszył mnie nieznaczny dreszcz strachu, chociaż nie miałem żadnego logicznego powodu, by się bać. Ostatecznie wiedziałem, że on wie. To była niekontrolowana reakcja z głębi trzewi i dopadła mnie jeszcze niemal zanim byłem sobie w stanie uzmysłowić jej nonsensowność. A potem zniknęła i byliśmy tylko my trzej, i ogień trzeszczący w kominku. Holmes zwinięty w kłębek na swoim fotelu, ja ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i Lestrade leżący na naszej sofie.  
Spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela. Dłoń trzymająca fajkę zastygła, ale jego oczy były spokojne.  
\- Wiem – powiedział cicho. Poczułem gulę w gardle. - Pamiętam o tym każdego dnia.  
Lestrade milczał przez chwilę. Wyglądał bardzo spokojnie ze szczupłymi, drobnymi dłońmi złożonymi na czystej kamizelce. A potem, nie otwierając oczu, dodał:  
\- Módlmy się wszyscy, by panna Patterson, kiedy już zostanie panią Hopkins, okazała się równie doskonale dopasowaną małżonką, może wtedy wszyscy zyskamy odrobinę spokoju. Przysięgam, panie Holmes, jeśli usłyszę pańskie nazwisko kolejny raz wypowiedziane bez żadnego sensu – czy po to, by dowiedzieć się, jaką herbatę pan pija, czy też jak rozwiązał pan sprawę morderstwa Czarnego Piotra, czy też jaki nosi pan rozmiar koszuli – wyrzucę kogoś za okno. Przypuszczam, że jest pan w stanie wydedukować, kto to będzie.  
Dorożka podjechała do naszych drzwi o jedenastej i pojechaliśmy na drugą stronę mostu Hammersmith, dzieląc najprzyjaźniejszą ciszę, jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem świadkiem. Czuwaliśmy skuleni przy drewnianym płocie domu „Laburnum Villa”, co mogło trwać długo i być uciążliwe, ale ostatecznie nie trwało dłużej niż pół godziny. Potem brama się otworzyła i ścieżką ruszyła gibka, ruchliwa, pokraczna postać.  
\- Chodźmy do otwartego okna – szepnął Lestrade tonem aż skrzącym się od radości z powodu pościgu. Nasz cel jednak niemal natychmiast wyszedł z domu i rozejrzał się dookoła, niosąc coś pod ramieniem.  
Cisi niczym drapieżnicy w dżungli przemknęliśmy po trawniku w jego stronę. Wiedzieliśmy, co robić. Byliśmy profesjonalistami, znaliśmy się nawzajem doskonale i walczylibyśmy za siebie nawzajem do ostatniego tchu. Tego samego uczucia doznałem na polach bitewnych Afganistanu, kiedy nade wszystko usiłowałem ocalić życie moich przyjaciół. Teraz Holmes rzucił mu się na plecy z gracją tygrysa, a Lestrade i ja, niczym tancerze posłuszni układowi, chwyciliśmy go za ramiona i skuliśmy kajdankami. Czyste piękno akcji, poezja śledztwa. Chwilę później Holmes skierował swoją uwagę na popiersie Napoleona, ale to wcale nie umniejszyło blasku naszego zbiorowego triumfu.  
Potem, w Yardzie, dowiedzieliśmy się, że przeszukanie naszego więźnia niewiele dało, ale Holmes tajemniczo obiecał Lestrade'owi, że dowie się więcej następnego dnia, jeśli nas odwiedzi. Lestrade szczerze przyznał, że nie rozumie, skąd Holmes wiedział, gdzie szukać naszej ofiary, ale przysiągł przybyć na Baker Street o szóstej następnego wieczora. Potem Holmes zaoferował mi ramię. Ująłem je, przyjemnie zmęczony wydarzeniami tej nocy, i opuściliśmy Yard, by poszukać taksówki.  
\- Jak myślisz, skąd wiedział? - zapytał mnie Holmes, kiedy znów byliśmy sami. Słońce właśnie wschodziło, a my leżeliśmy w łóżku za zaciągniętymi zasłonami.  
Delikatnie przesypywałem jego włosy między palcami.  
\- Kochany mój, szczerze mówiąc, trudno byłoby się nie domyślić na miejscu Lestrade'a. W zasadzie określasz mnie jako swoją własność dwadzieścia do trzydziestu razy na godzinę. Musiałoby mu brakować zmysłu obserwacji – użytecznego narzędzia w jego profesji – by się nie zorientować.  
\- Nie, nie że cię kocham – powiedział wolno. - To byłoby oczywiste nawet dla ślepego i głuchego uciekiniera z domu wariatów. Skąd wiedział, że oświadczając się pannie Patterson, Hopkins użył mego imienia? Był przy tym czy Hopkins mu powiedział? To dziwne, że ma taką wiedzę, przecież nie są przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jesteś niepoprawny – szepnąłem. - Ale, na szczęście, ja też cię kocham.  
\- Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie – wymruczał. - Wiem o tym. Pamiętam o tym każdego dnia. A przy okazji, kiedy ukarzesz mnie za niejedzenie? Nie można takich rzeczy obiecywać, a potem się z obietnic nie wywiązać.  
\- Później – odparłem. - Kiedy już niemal o tym zapomnisz, więc okaże się to niespodzianką, a ja będę miał czas na dalekosiężne plany.  
Leżał na mojej piersi, więc poczułem, że zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Zaczyna to brzmieć jak bardzo surowe umartwienie. Tego nie oczekiwałem.  
\- Ujmę to w ten sposób: kiedy już z tobą skończę, będziesz marzył o sutym posiłku.  
A więc uważa się za szczęściarza i to Geoffrey'owi Lestrade'owi zawdzięczam, że teraz i ja to wiem. Były takie momenty w moim życiu – kiedy znajdowałem go leżącego na łóżku z podwiniętym rękawem i krwawiącym ramieniem, albo kiedy milczał jak grób przez wiele dni, albo gdy widziałem go przerażonego niemal do łez wszystkimi nieszczęściami, które niesie za sobą jego własny umysł – że byłbym rozpaczliwie wdzięczny za świadomość, że uważa samego siebie za szczęśliwego w jakikolwiek sposób. Ludziom, którzy uważają się za szczęściarzy, nie przychodzi do głowy, by nastawać na własne życie. A nawet pomijając tę nieuchronną, nieznośną myśl, nie ma nic gorszego na świecie niż obserwowanie jego cierpienia – nie ma nic gorszego niż stać bezsilnie, kochając go po prostu, podczas gdy on tonie. Ale teraz, dzięki Lestrade'owi, jestem świadom, że mimo wszystko uważa się za szczęśliwego.  
To niezwykle piękny podarunek.  
Następnego dnia Sherlock Holmes zaprezentował inspektorowi Lestrade'owi i mnie czarną perłę Borgiów. Sherlock Holmes znów grał główną rolę – Sherlocka Holmesa – a my stanowiliśmy entuzjastyczną widownię. W spontanicznym momencie najszczerszego zachwytu zaczęliśmy klaskać. Jego policzki lekko się zarumieniły i skłonił się przed nami niczym znany aktor, bo dokładnie tak to wszystko odbierał. Był znamienitym aktorem, bycie Sherlockiem Holmesem stanowiło dzieło jego życia i potrzebował Lestrade'a i mnie, by wszystko przebiegało właściwie. Bez widowni aktor marnieje i znika.  
Cudownie jest obserwować Geoffrey'a Lestrade'a, kiedy patrzy na Sherlocka Holmesa. Jego cienkie wargi rozchylają się w westchnieniu, jego na wpół zaciśnięte pięści unoszą się do ust, a policzki rozjaśniają, aż są niemal tak świetliste jak jego oczy. Potem zaczyna się lekko śmiać i klaskać w drobne dłonie z uznaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie robił tego tak doskonale i tak szczerze, i kochałem go za to. Potem podszedł i złapał mego przyjaciela za rękaw.  
\- My ze Scotland Yardu nie jesteśmy zawistni – powiedział stanowczo, wpijając się brązowymi oczami w szare oczy mego przyjaciela. - Nie, sir, rozpiera nas duma, że możemy z panem współpracować, i jeśli jutro pan do nas wpadnie, każdy, od najstarszego inspektora po najmłodszego posterunkowego, z przyjemnością uściśnie pańską dłoń*. Ale z nich wszystkich, ze starych i młodych, to ja jestem szczęściarzem, gdyż mam honor z panem pracować. Rzeczywiście mam ogromne szczęście, gdyż mogę nazwać pana przyjacielem, panie Holmes, i zapewniam pana, że pamiętam o tym każdego dnia.  
Sherlock Holmes spojrzał na naszego przyjaciela Inspektora, przestał grać Sherlocka Holmesa i stał się Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru – nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by w obecności kogoś innego poza mną coś tak bardzo go poruszyło. Przez moment był całkowicie ludzki – mężczyzna, a nie nasz bożek; członek rodziny, a nie bóstwo, przed którym wraz z Lestrade'em składamy najobfitsze ofiary; ktoś kochany, a nie smutny, daleki bóg, który wyczynia sztuczki magiczne i zsyła dar ognia. Był moim mężem i przyjacielem Lestrade'a.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. A potem, ponieważ jego prawdziwy głos nie zabrzmiał szczerze w jego własnych uszach, powtórzył – Dziękuję.

*Wypowiedź do tego momentu za opowiadaniem „Sześć popiersi Napoleona”, w: „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa”, tłum. Marta Domagalska.

Kontynuacja w tekście: „Listy presburskie”.


End file.
